Italy switch
by Chillcherry
Summary: Oh dear what happened this time? Oh italy was transformed into a girl..with memories loss...switched memories? Not quite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don't own Hetalia.

The conference meeting was going on like normal with arguments between nations all over. The nations that started the whole situation were England and France and now they were fighting. England pulled out his wand (stick with a star) and started to chant until a bright light engulfed the room. Everything seemed normal after the light cleared until a very feminine groan was heard from Italys chair. Their sitting where italy once sat was a young Italian girl. She had long red-brown hair tied up in a pony tail with the signature italy curl, her outfit was form fitting with long laced boots that accented her legs. Her hands were rubbing her temple showing that her head hurt. Finally someone spoke.

"Um Itary-san don't panic but Engrand has transformed you into a girl."

"What do you mean? Who are you? Who are all of you?!"

"England! Did you erase his memory's too aru~!"

"What? Did you say England! Where is she?"

"She?"

"Well of course! She has long light blond hair in straight pigtails with a light blue dress with a apron."

"Italia vhat are you talking about?! England has avays been male and looked like this!"

"No she hasent! I think I know what England looks like I've known her long enough to know what she looks like!"

" What the hell! What did you do to Mio Fretello bastard?!"

"Wow you sound like my sorella! Where is she accually? Roma! Roma! Lovina! Hey where's germany and Japan? We were eating ice cream and now their gone and I'm here with a whole bunch of people I don't know! Oh did you kidnap me? Germany! Germany! I've been kidnapped by crazy guys! Help me Germany! I don't like this! I want to go home! Germa-"

" Enough! Italia I don't know vhat has gotten into you or vhy you think you are kidnapped or even vhy you thought england was a girl but enough is enough!"

Everyone was silent and just staring at what was first chaos but now just frozen nations staring a Germany. The now female italy was staring at Germany with wide eyes, not quite comprehending what just happened or what was going on. Germany was breathing heavy and his hands were flat against the table after his rant. England was staring from where he was arguing with France and America over what his spell did, and China was on the side holding his "Chinese tasty treats" as he would call them. Japan was sitting silently in his chair trying to figure out why italy was so confused, and Russia was just sitting in his chair smiling at the Baltic nations who were shivering in fear, Poland was standing in front of Lithuania with his had held out, Greece was sleeping through it all as usual and switzerland was standing protectively with his shot gun in front of Liechtenstein. The other nations were sitting or starting to sit after getting over their initial shock and walking away from the age old grudges they had (not that the grudges were over a fact proven by Fruk often).

"Wow! Are you german? Because you yell like Maria!"

Done with the first chapter and I hope you like it! Let me know if I should continue this story or not hasta la pasta~ as italy would say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Now back to where we left off and nope I still don't own Hetalia._**

After everyone was calm and they got the obviously confused italy to sit and stop pointing and saying that they were not who they were, the magic trio checked to see what was wrong with him...her. After checking Italy over for a bit they turned towards the others with confused looks.  
"Yo Iggy what's wrong with Italy? If you tell the hero I'll totally fix it!"

"America you bloody Idiot! How many times have I told you to use proper English!"

"Um Engrand-San maybe now is not the best time to argue with America-san."

"Agreed Japan. England tell me vhat is vrong vith Italy."

"Oh don't worry germany you can have your boy toy back and I'll have my cute little italy too, Or we could share."

"Leave little Ita alone you pervert! If you touch her I will get out my frying pan!"

"Quite~aru! Let Opium tell us what is happening!"

"That is not my name! Anyway there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him..er her."

"Vhat! But there has to be! Italy is air headed but he has never forgotten everyone before! Tell me vhat is von ge now!"

"Si even though I hate that potato bastard I know Mio fretello and I know he wouldn't forget this bastard even if I want him too."

"Well there is nothing wrong with Italy and I don't know what could possibly be causing this, the only thing we could think of would be if we accidently switched our italy with another italy."

"So what your saying is that you somehow found a way to bring another dimensions italy here?"

"Yes whoever you are, that is exactly what I mean."

"I'm cana-"

"Whatever iggy! Your crazy talk is making me hungry!

"Um AL I was-"

"Let's go get MicDonalds!"

"No america! We have a serious situation on our hands that must be resolved immediately! We have to send this italy back and get ours."

"Um excuse me but Germany-san itary is gone."

 _ **And thus another chapter ends. Adios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Dear readers this is a disclaimer because I unfortunately don't own Hetalia in any way shape or form. Also sorry for the late update, I was just really lazy this time.**

Italy pov.

Those people were totally nuts! They kept speaking like she should be a he, and not to mention how they reference themeselves by her friends names. She had to escape that place, there was simply no other option. Now all she had to do was find a way to contact Maria, or Sakura, or maybe even Roma. She just had to find a way out of this situation she found herself in. She knew how to track, hunt and even how to kill she would be able to survive if worst came to worst. Honestly she never thought she would be so happy to be raised as a boy untill she grew up and her skills came in handy. Gosh she was proud that she beat Maria in their anual race once. Oh! Look a pasta shop! I love pasta!

Meanwhile in the conference hall:

"What do you mean she's missing?!"

"Well duh! She's like totally not there anymore. Of course I guess I like totally shouldn't expect any better from an un-fabioulous guy like you."

"Well she's not here anymore and this meeting was a waist of time anyway, me and liechtenstein will be returning home now."

"But big Bruder shouldn't we stay and help?"

"Liechtenstein, we must return home remember you wanted to (small shudder) make cookies shaped based on my animal drawings."

"Well yes, but Bruder this seams really important, shouldn't we help?"

"The other countries can handle this let's just go going."  
"Like how dare you! My wonderful reasoning for the un-fabiolousness of Germans should be heard!"

" Um Poland I think we should probably get going, right? We don't want to be late for your...hair appointment?"

"Aw like totally yes! I almost forgot like let's go, I don't want to be late!"

" Hello idiots! Italy, remember! I swear I will hit you all with frying pan if he...er...She! Gets hurt because we all are sitting her arguing! Besides it looks like germany is about to explode."

"Thank you you are right we should be going to fix this slight situation we have found ourselves in."

"You mean that you got us in?"

"Details arnt important."

"Oh hohohon, I think they are dear anglarette, after all this is your fault. Poor, sweet, little italy is lost in a world so familiar yet so different all the same, she's probably cold, hungry and scared, crying out for help in some dark abandon ally where horrible, vile, dirty, men wish to do terrible things to her."

"...Don't worry we are coming italy!

"Yeah the hero will save you!"

"Oh dear aru~"

"Where coming ita-san."

"Bloody idiot! Wait up! Half the stuff that frog said isn't even that likely!"

"Well that got them moving, thank you France."

"Now anything for a butiful woman like you dear Hungary"

"Don't push it."

Italy pov.

Yum! That was good pasta, well not as good as homemade but yummy enough. Well time to keep searching!


End file.
